A Dream Worth Keeping
by Elven-Mage-Alanis
Summary: Ok i must admit that i hate Mary Sues but this isn't exactly a Marysue. Please check it out!
1. The Beginning

Hey! Ok I will admit that this does start out as a Mary Sue but don't be afraid! You see I also hate Mary Sues but this story has been nagging me for a while. This is a completely different style of Mary Sue!  
  
  
  
It was a cold after noon in mid winter. Bethany, or Moonie as her friends called her, shivered as she walked through the frozen greenbelt. She had just completed her last day of school before winter break and was heading home.  
  
Moonie was a sophomore in high school and a big fan of Lord of the Rings. Many people thought her to be strange because she wasn't in love with Legolas. No, she really didn't care for Legolas that much, it was Gimli that had caught her attention. She had always been rather fond of the dwarf. He was brave and loyal, he was everything she wanted in a story book character.  
  
Moonie blinked the snow from her eyes and continued walking, and that was when she saw it. A swish of black fabric as if from a cloak, she approached the place she had seen it slowly. She had to take off her glasses and tuck her tangled mousy red hair behind her ears to get a better look.  
  
As she stepped into the small grove a loud piercing shriek caused her to cover her ears. She felt something metal grab her neck. She opened her eyes as she was lifted off the ground and wished she hadn't.  
  
There standing in front of her was a Nazgûl.  
  
It was huge. It shrieked again and began to crush her throat. She tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. Tears streamed down her face as her air supply was cut off. Black began to hover around her vision. Terrified she began to struggle weakly. Her backpack fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Moonie's mind was reeling. She was in utter agony. The Nazgûl shrieked again, only this time it seemed afraid. A feeling of being violently pulled away settled in her stomach. She was suddenly slammed into the ground.  
  
Her mind began working mildly again. She was somewhere warm with several people sitting in a circle. She heard a very familiar scream nearby.  
  
Mika?  
  
How could Mika be here she lived several blocks away. Moonie was suddenly overcome with a feeling of severe nausea and light headedness. She looked up and around her at the blurred figures before exhaustion took over and she passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Shanell , or Mika as her friends called her, stared in horror at the lifeless body of Moonie. Normally she would have turned and walked away from Moonie but right now she was terrified. She had just walked in the door of her house when she was attacked by what looked like an orc. It had hit her hard enough to send her senses into a frenzy. How she got here she didn't know. The one thing she did know was that this place looked like Rivendell and she was screaming her head off in the middle of Elrond's council.  
  
Half the council was on its feet in an instant. A man she recognized as Aragorn approached Moonie and checked for signs of life.  
  
Aragorn looked at Elrond, fear on his face.  
  
"She's dying."  
  
Elrond nodded and ran off into the palace. Aragorn gently lifted Moonie into his arms and followed Elrond. Mika watched as Legolas followed them. She smacked herself in the forehead and ran after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie was in that place between dreams and awareness. She felt as though someone was carrying her and running. She opened her eyes blearily and looked up at the man who carried her. She vaguely recognized Aragorn and reached up to weakly touch his face. Her looked down at her.  
  
"Help me." Moonie whispered before losing consciousness yet again.  
  
~*~ Aragorn looked down at the young girl in worry. She was losing life fast. HE didn't care that she and the other girl had suddenly appeared in a flash of light. All that mattered now was that this girl was dying and that she had just asked for help.  
  
He ran into the healing chamber and laid her down on the bed carefully. He stripped the strange looking coat off her and laid it on a nearby chair before pulling off her boots and pulling the covers over her. He looked at Elrond and nodded. The elf lord approached the girl and looked down at the girl.  
  
Aragorn turned at see Legolas trying to hold back the other girl who was sobbing and trying to get into the room.  
  
He left the room and stood in front of her, closing the door behind him. He knelt and looked at the sobbing girl.  
  
"Don't worry" he said. " Elrond will take care of her. Now lets go get you cleaned up and maybe you can tell us what's going on."  
  
Mika nodded numbly and let them lead her down the hallway.  
  
So whatcha think? Please tell me! 


	2. The New You

Oo lookie! Two chapters in one day! I feel special here's the second part! Enjoy! Elvish is in ''.  
  
  
  
Moonie awoke feeling groggy but comfortable. She opened her eyes and looked around. When her vision cleared she hardly even noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses, she also didn't notice that her vision had increased one-hundred fold.  
  
"Where am I?" she mumbled.  
  
"In the healing chamber. You've been through quite a lot."  
  
Moonie tucked a few strands of hip length black hair behind one of her three inch long dagger point ears.[1]  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
Black hair!  
  
Pointed ears!  
  
Moonie did the only sensible thing she could think of.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Aragorn bolted out of his chair and ran to her side. He grabbed her flailing wrists and held them down.  
  
"Calm down," he said gently "it's alright."  
  
Moonie looked at him through her pitch black bangs.  
  
Aragorn helped Moonie out of bed so that she could see herself in the full length mirror that was nearby.  
  
Moonie was Astounded.  
  
Short silver hair that came down to her chin caressed her snow white skin gently. Long black bangs came shooting off her head in a graceful arc and hung gently down to her hips[2]. Long bare, completely hairless, legs supported her extremely slender body. Her breasts were still as humble as they always were and this gave her some comfort. Her long , slender fingers fan gently over the fabric of her night gown.  
  
But the thing that captivated her the most were her eyes. Brilliant orbs of stunning aquamarine stared at her in wonder. They glowed dully and seemed a stark contrast to here skin. [3]  
  
Moonie turned and looked at Aragorn. She didn't have to ask if her was real because for some reason she knew that all of this was true.  
  
"I'm ."  
  
"A dark elf." Aragorn finished. "A young, beautiful dark elf."  
  
He knelt down next to her.  
  
"We don't know how it happened but your friend Mika has changed as well."  
  
"Mika? Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine. She's been worried sick about you though."  
  
Aragorn stood and went over to a nearby chair. He picked up a bundle and gave it to her.  
  
"Mika said you only wear pants. So, I hope leggings will work." Aragorn said. "clean up a bit and get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Moonie nodded and watched him leave. She ran into the bathroom and washed her face. She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
She couldn't believe how beautiful she was.  
  
She yanked off her night gown and pulled on the black leggings that Aragorn had given her. They fit snuggly. She straightened her cream colored bra and pulled on the long sleeved silver shirt. She sat down on the bed and pulled on her pitch black ,lace up, high heeled boots. [2]  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She actually looked good.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Elrond and Aragorn came into the room. A small smile crossed Elrond's face.  
  
"How are you feeling little one?"  
  
'Good enough to be going on with'  
  
Moonie gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
Had she just spoken Elvish?  
  
Elrond seemed slightly rattled as well. He knelt before her and looked into her eyes.  
  
'Do you understand me?'  
  
'Yes my lord.' She responded. 'though I do not know why.'  
  
Elrond smiled and stood.  
  
"We'll have to figure this out later.' He said ' you must be hungry.'  
  
Moonie nodded and allowed him to take her hand.  
  
He led her through several hallways and into a vast dining chamber. Moonie looked around herself in wonder.  
  
She nearly fell over when a small hobbit girl with long flowing chestnut hair and jade green eyes attached to her.  
  
"Moonie! It's me! Mika!"  
  
Moonie gasped and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Hello Mika." She said.  
  
For some reason Moonie wasn't as hyper as she usually was. In fact she felt very quiet and composed. Moonie sat down in a large wooden chair next to Mika at a nearby table. Moonie watched as her friend began piling food on her plate and eating it rather quickly.  
  
Moonie reaches out and grabbed an apple but that was it. She ate in silence and listened with mild interest as Mika told her about Rivendell.  
  
~*~  
  
After eating Moonie wandered out into the gardens alone.  
  
She really didn't understand what was happening. She sat down under a tree and listened to the sounds of the earth and all it's wonders.  
  
She put a hand on the ground and closed her eyes. She imagined a bed of flowers growing. When she opened her eyes she was amazed to see a small bed of flowers around her.  
  
"That was lovely" said a very old yet familiar voice.  
  
Moonie looked up to see Gandalf the Grey looking at her with interest.  
  
"Hello Moonie" he said  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Would you like to learn how to use and develop this power of yours?"  
  
Moonie nodded vigorously.  
  
Gandalf chuckled at her eagerness.  
  
"Then follow me and you will learn"  
  
Moonie stood and followed the wise old wizard. She had no idea of the things she would learn from his this day.  
  
  
  
[1] Think Deedlit's ears.  
  
[2] Sephiroth style!  
  
[3] Sailor Saturn style!  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


	3. The Council

Oh look another chapter! ::Monty python cheer:: elvish is in ''  
  
  
  
Moonie swung her rapier out at Arwen with all her strength. The raven haired she-elf dodged the blow and followed up with a swing of her own sword. Moonie parried this attack and swung away from Arwen with a graceful twirl. Their small audience clapped pleasantly. Moonie smiled at her friend and bowed. Arwen returned the favor with vigor.  
  
Moonie had now been in Rivendell for three weeks and was feeling as good as could be expected. Her Master had taught her so many things since her first lesson. Already she had mastered as spell that allowed her to make things out of nothing. Minor Creation was one of her favorites. It was useful and required almost no energy to perform.  
  
Moonie smiled to herself as she sheathed her sword. She had become quite adept at swordplay. She ran her fingers gently over the sculpted hilt of the blade. The tiny aquamarine stones set into it glittered brilliantly [1].  
  
Arwen looked up at her.  
  
'Ready?' she asked.  
  
Moonie nodded and allowed Arwen to lead her by the hand out on to the archery field.  
  
The young girl had been trying to avoid the field ever since she had started her training. She had done this for one big reason.  
  
Legolas.  
  
He was there everyday and even though he wasn't her favorite, she still didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him.  
  
She and Arwen made their way down the hill and on to the field in silence. Moonie clutched at her ever faithful blade for support.  
  
Sure enough, Legolas was standing there firing arrows steadily into the target. Moonie's eyes widened considerably when she noticed the small group of elves that were talking to him and joking around.  
  
"Oh shit." She muttered.  
  
Arwen looked at her.  
  
Moonie blushed slightly.  
  
Arwen laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry.' She said 'I know exactly how you feel.'  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie stood about twenty yards away from the target. She clutched her bow nervously. Legolas and his friends had stopped talking and turned to watch. His friends, most of them girls, were giggling to themselves and making bets on whether Moonie could do it or not.  
  
Legolas, however, was watching her with eyes full of mild wonder. This was the first time he had seen her awake and well.  
  
Moonie bit her lip and raised her bow. She focused on the arrow instead on the target.  
  
"Guide me"  
  
She let the arrow fly.  
  
~*~  
  
THWAK!  
  
The whole of the archery field went silent.  
  
Moonie opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Everyone there, except Moonie, stared at the target in open mouthed shock.  
  
The target now lay on the ground with an arrow embedded near dead center.  
  
Moonie lowered the bow with a calm expression on her face.  
  
The maidens had stopped giggling and were looking at the young mage in fear and shock. Moonie approached the target with a calm grace. She bent and pulled her arrow out of the rubble.  
  
"Apparently I pulled back to far."  
  
She burst into laughter. Arwen soon joined her.  
  
"That's not right!" Moonie said between laughs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arwen asked. "That was amazing!"  
  
"You mean creepy?"  
  
"That too."  
  
With that they burst out laughing again.  
  
A voice broke through their laughter.  
  
"Impossible"  
  
The stopped laughing and turned to see Legolas striding towards the fallen target.  
  
"No child could have done this."  
  
He bent and touched the target gingerly. He stood suddenly and grabbed Moonie's arm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He removed her bracer in silence. He rolled up one of her sleeves slightly and ran his fingers gently over her inner arm. He shook his head in mild disbelief.  
  
"How could you do that. It's impossible for someone your age."  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't use magic or anything."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked off.  
  
Moonie raised an eyebrow at his retreating back then shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie flopped on her bed in exhaustion. She had just received a note from Elrond requesting her presence at the council tomorrow. After all tomorrow was October the 25th. At least in Middle -Earth it was.  
  
She sighed and decided to skip dinner. She really didn't feel like seeing Mika right now anyway.  
  
She quickly bathed herself then climbed into bed. Even though the moon wasn't even up yet, she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~ That night a figure wearing a black cloak entered the room quietly. It approached the bed silently and knelt beside it. The figure reached out and ran it's fingers gently over Moonie's bare forearm. The girl moaned slightly and rolled on her side so that her back was to the person.  
  
With that the figure left the room silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie sat next to Frodo in silence.  
  
The hobbit had come to wake her up that morning and practically begged her to sit with him and Mika at the council.  
  
Moonie had agreed.  
  
She looked down at the hobbit who had started shaking like a leaf when he had laid the ring out.  
  
She held his hand gently.  
  
Moonie focused on the ring intently. It seemed to be yelling something at her.  
  
It screamed and hissed at her.  
  
It was afraid of her.  
  
If possible her skin got paler as it began to silently attack her mind.  
  
Frodo gripped her hand tighter as her realized something was wrong.  
  
She tried to block out the ring and listen as Boromir stood and began talking about how the ring was a gift.  
  
She began to feel weak as Legolas fought for Aragorn's honor.  
  
"Don't be blind." She said quietly.  
  
The council's attention focused on her.  
  
Mika stood up and looked at the council.  
  
"The peoples of this world cannot put their faith in this demonic thing." The small hobbit girl said. "'tis a far more foolish thing to do than fight a meaningless war."  
  
She sat back down in silence.  
  
"Then there is only one thing we can do." Elrond stated. " The ring must be cast back into the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
The council went silent.  
  
"One does not just march into Mordor alone." Boromir said.  
  
With that the man launched into his speech about what a horrible place Mordor was.  
  
Legolas was on his feet in an instant.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
That was when the fight started.  
  
Mika immediately tried to bring order back.  
  
It was then that the ring launched a full scale attack on Moonie. It was trying to kill her by poisoning her mind and destroying her body from within. Moonie looked at Frodo with slightly pleading eyes.  
  
"You must do this task my friend."  
  
Frodo looked at her with terror in his eyes. That was when he noticed how sick she looked.  
  
"Please Frodo." She whispered. " You're the only one who can."  
  
Frodo's eyes suddenly filled with understanding. He nodded.  
  
"I will join you on this quest." Moonie whispered gently.  
  
Frodo stood and helped the severely weakened Moonie to her feet.  
  
"I will take it!" He began yelling.  
  
The council turned to see him supporting a very sick looking Moonie.  
  
"I- We will take the ring to Mordor." He said "Though we do not know the way."  
  
"You'll need me too Frodo!" Mika said. " I can help!"  
  
Mika came to stand with Frodo.  
  
One by one the fellowship came together. Elrond looked at the two girls with pride.  
  
"Eleven companions." He said. "Very well then. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Moonie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gimli smiling at her. She smiled back weakly then began to fall to the ground. Luckily Legolas caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms. She looked at him with a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you my Guardian Angel" She whispered.  
  
With that she fell asleep seeing the faint smile on the elf's face.  
  
Oooo plot twist. Ok people this is not technically a Legolas romance. Please R&R! 


	4. The Departure

Hey lookie! I got off my lazy ass and did another chapter! Enjoy! Elvish is in `'  
  
  
  
Moonie and Mika sat on Arwen's bed silently. The raven-haired she-elf was digging through her drawers trying to find things for the girls. A small bag sat on the bed next to the girls. It was full of extra clothing, soap, brushes, and other things young women might need. Arwen looked at the girls.  
  
"Do you need anything for your courses?"[1]  
  
Moonie shook her head.  
  
"If we need anything I can magic up some stuff"  
  
Arwen nodded and closed the bag. Mika hopped to her feet and picked up the bag. She waved at Arwen and Moonie before running out the door.  
  
"See you at lunch!" she called.  
  
Arwen chuckled.  
  
"Always thinking about food."  
  
Moonie nodded and hopped off the bed.  
  
"Well I had better get going." She said "Master wanted to see me."  
  
With that she went off to find Gandalf.  
  
~*~ Moonie stared at the burning candle intently.  
  
"Don't lose your concentration." Gandalf warned.  
  
Moonie's eyes narrowed at the flame.  
  
Without warning the flame became a small version of a raging inferno. Gandalf was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Good you've done it." He said "Now control it."  
  
Moonie put all her energy into trying to get a hold of the tiny flame with her psychic powers.  
  
The tiny flame stopped moving as Moonie wrapped it tightly in invisible mental cords.  
  
"Now shape it."  
  
Moonie took a hold of those mental cords and began to shift them around. This caused the flame to twitch and change. It molded into the form of a small fox. Moonie smiled gently at her handy work.  
  
"Corel." She said.  
  
The tiny fox performed a back flip.  
  
Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations my child." he said warmly. "You can now control the element of fire."  
  
Moonie smiled weakly and put the tiny fire out with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I can't believe I actually did that." She said.  
  
Just then a tall, dark haired elf walked in and bowed.  
  
"Lady Moonie." He said. " Lord Elrond requests your immediate presence."  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie sat in a large chair in Elrond's office.  
  
The tall elf had been staring at her for the past few minutes.  
  
Moonie shifted slightly.  
  
'You've come a long way since your arrival." Elrond said finally.  
  
Moonie looked at him.  
  
"I am quite impressed."  
  
Moonie blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Elrond stood up and approached her silently.  
  
"Arwen and I have been talking and we both agreed that it was time we pass something on to you." He said. "unfortunately, Arwen couldn't be here to present this to you herself."  
  
Elrond opened a nearby chest and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in pale violet silk.  
  
"What I am about to give you is a great responsibility and weapon of great power."  
  
He handed Moonie the bundle.  
  
She unwrapped it cautiously.  
  
Inside was the most beautiful thing Moonie had ever seen.  
  
It was a porcelain mask.  
  
It was pure white with an iridescent glaze. It greatly resembled the face of a fox. It would only cover her eyes and nose. Off the top came a very long pelt, with all it's fur, that looked like it had come off a very large white fox. Up at the top of the pelt, near the mask itself, were two porcelain ears like a fox's. [2]  
  
"What is it?" Moonie asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's a Teai." Elrond said. "It is a type of mask that allows you to take on the attributes of he animal it is shaped after. Meaning that when you wear it you will move as a fox moves and think as a fox thinks. 'tis a very powerful weapon."  
  
Moonie stared at him in astonishment.  
  
Elrond pulled another bundle out of the chest. Out of it he pulled two, foot long knives.  
  
"These are Fox blades." He said. " They with be your greatest allies when you where the mask."  
  
He handed her the blades.  
  
Moonie took the blades with great care and attached them to her belt.  
  
Moonie stood up and hugged Elrond.  
  
He chuckled and hugged her back  
  
"These used to belong to Arwen." He said. " She wanted me to pass them to you."  
  
Moonie refused to let the tears in her eyes fall.  
  
"Moonie, the Teais are the elves greatest secret." Elrond said. " you must not let evil get it's hands on this one. The fox is one of the god beasts. She is a trickster and a warrior. She is also one of the more powerful god beasts. Because you carry her mask you will draw power from her people. The Fox is also the master of languages. You will speak all languages eloquently."  
  
Moonie nodded, finally realizing the responsibility that she had just received.  
  
"You may only speak to Gandalf and Legolas about this mask my child."  
  
"Why Legolas?"  
  
"Because he too bears a mask. The mask of forest lore. The Stag. Though you may never see him use it you will know he has it."  
  
Moonie nodded.  
  
Elrond placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Go now and get some rest." He said. "you leave early in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
Moonie stood with the rest of the fellowship on the front steps of the house of Elrond. The whole of Rivendell had come to wish them luck. Aragorn gave Arwen a final kiss on the cheek. Legolas and Gandalf shook hands with Elrond. The hobbits gave their goodbyes to Glorfindel. Gimli gave his farewells to his father.  
  
Moonie and Mika ran forward into the waiting arms of the Twins, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"We'll miss you guys!" Mika chirped.  
  
Moonie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now remember to play plenty of pranks you too." Elladan said.  
  
"And remember your herb lore." Elrohir stated.  
  
The twins nodded at each other before wishing the girls luck.  
  
The girls received their hugs and goodbyes from the rest of their friends before rejoining the assembled fellowship. With that they left surrounded by cheers and goodbyes.  
  
Mika quickly ran up to join the hobbits, whereas Moonie took her place next to her master.  
  
Gandalf looked down at her and smiled. Legolas quickly joined them.  
  
"Moonie." The elf said. " Mithrandir and I have been thinking and we have decided to call you FoxFire."  
  
Moonie looked up at them.  
  
"If you want that name that is." Legolas said.  
  
"Isn't casting FoxFire one of my abilities?" Moonie asked.  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
"I like it." Moonie said.  
  
"Then I dub the FoxFire, warrior of the elven nations."  
  
[1] period. I don't remember where I got this   
  
[2] Princess Mononoke style!  
  
So whatcha think? Please R&R! 


End file.
